


Christmas Eve

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Blood+
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Super cheezy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya's stuck in bed with a fever on Christmas Eve, and Haji realizes she's cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve. Haji sat in the darkened living room, thinking silently. He was recalling the Christmas Eve he and Saya had spent together a couple of years ago. That had been the first time they had made love. It had been an amazing experience. Saya had looked so beautiful...the was she had called his name at the end...just amazing. He could hear it a million times and still, he wouldn't have heard it enough. Saya had spent the previous year's Christmas Eve killing a couple of Chiropterans. They had just suddenly appeared, and she had had no choice but to defeat them. As for tonight? The Chiropteran Queen had a fever and had already gone to bed. That, had been done on his, Haji's orders. Saya hadn't wanted to, but Haji made her.

The girl seemed to be tossing and turning quite a bit though. Being her chevalier, he was aware of all of Saya's movements, whether she was awake or asleep. He had learned to block this sort of connection out however, because he knew Saya found it awkward.

Wondering whether her fever had gone down, Haji decided to go check up on her. He walked down the hallway and entered the bedroom. Approaching the bed, he noticed Saya was still awake.

"What is wrong, my Queen?" the man asked curiously.

"Nothing," replied Saya quietly, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Only then, did Haji realize that the girl was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Saya nodded mutely. Haji thought for a moment before slipping under the covers with Saya. He pulled his Queen close to his chest, hoping some of his body heat would transfer over to her. At first, Saya lay there stiffly, but soon, the cold began to ebb away, allowing her to relax. She pulled herself slightly closer to him, tangling her fingers into his shirt. Now that she wasn't cold any more, she was finally able to sleep.

Haji pressed a kiss to his Queen's temple, and despite the fact that Haji knew Saya hated herself for what she was, he was really glad to be able to be with her, to see her peaceful, sleeping face up close like this on Christmas Eve…

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was cheezy. Comments? Kudos?


End file.
